Air cleaners remove contaminants contained in air, to generate fresh air. Such air cleaners have been provided with various types of sensors, and have been released as products with dehumidification or humidification functions, in addition to an air cleaning function.
In general, air cleaners may operate manually in response to input signals input by users, or may operate automatically, according to preset schemes by processors mounted on the air cleaners.
However, in the case of operating manually, there may be difficulty in that users should be able to accurately grasp air quality in real time and select appropriate operation methods accordingly. Further, even when air cleaners operate automatically, since air cleaners operate depending on the same reference, regardless of the air quality in spaces in which the air cleaners are installed, there are limits to efficient improvements of different air qualities for respective spaces in which air cleaners are installed.